


plans for the future

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Erica tells Isaac about her dreams.prompt: lawyer





	plans for the future

“Do you know what I want to do after high school?” Erica asks him, plopping onto the tattered train bench beside him. Isaac looks up, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Why would I?”

She rolls her eyes at him. “Because we’re friends and we talk about our future aspirations like normal people,” she replies even though they  _really_ don’t. Isaac doesn’t have a chance to point that out before she starts speaking again. “I want to be a lawyer.”

“Why?”

“To help people,” she answers, like it’s obvious, “people like us. The ones no one ever helped or cared about.”


End file.
